Basic Miracle
Basic miracles are the weakest and/or simplest form of the miracles found in the first game. Every miracle in the game has at least this form available. Like any other miracle, these can be stored in one-shot miracle bubbles for later use, via a miracle dispenser. Creature miracles, while lacking an increased or extreme form do not fall into this category. They have one of their own. List of Basic Miracles Below is a list of every miracle in its basic form as well as its effects. * Fireball - A single fireball is cast. * Storm - A black cloud is summoned, producing heavy rain and scaring villagers. The miracle can be cancelled earlier by holding the action button over its hovering icon. It needs constant prayer power to be maintained. * Lightning - A continuous bolt of electricity strikes an area in front of the player's hand. * Spiritual Shield - A shield is cast around an area selected by the player. While it is active, the shield protects everything inside it from miracles and denies influence to rival gods. Larger shields drain prayer power more quickly. The miracle can be cancelled earlier by holding the action button over its hovering icon. * Physical Shield - A shield is cast around an area selected by the player. While it is active, the shield protects everything inside it from physical objects such as rocks and trees and denies influence to rival gods. Larger shields drain prayer power more quickly. The miracle can be cancelled earlier by holding the action button over its hovering icon. * Forest - A forest grows in a player-selected area where it'll stay until the player runs out of prayer power, or its last tree is chopped of/removed. The miracle can be cancelled earlier by holding the action button over its hovering icon. * Food - A pile of food is conjured at the desired location. * Wood - A pile of wood is conjured at the desired location. * Water - A raincloud appears at the player's hand, which can be used to put out fires and water crops and trees. * Heal - Every living villager, animal and creature in a small area is healed. * Flock - Summons a flock of birds or bats (dependant on alignment) which fly in a straight line, impressing villagers along the way. * Pack - Summons a pack of hungry wolves which devour villagers they encounter. These wolves are able to walk on water. * Teleport - Places a gate at the desired location which needs constant prayer power to be maintained. When two or more gates are placed on the ground, villagers and creatures can use them to get around places more quickly. This miracle can be removed by holding the action button on top of it. * Mega-Blast - A beam of light hits the targeted area, destroying everything it touches, and leaving a small burning crater. Living beings that come into contact with the crater are set ablaze. Category:Miracles Category:Black & White Category:Gameplay Elements